1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for prompting outstanding events. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for prompting outstanding events in a screen lock state, and electronic device thereof, and a storage medium thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of technology, only integrating multiple functions to an electronic device cannot satisfy demands of customers. Besides a slim and elegant profile, operation convenience of the electronic device with multiple functions is also required, so as to cope with increasingly stringent requirements of the customers. Taking a widely used mobile phone as an example, a hardware keyboard is conventionally applied to function as an input interface thereof. However, since a touch screen has features of convenient utilization, intuitive operation, durability and low cost, etc., the hardware keyboard is then replaced by the touch screen, and accordingly operation convenience of the mobile phone is improved.
Though it is convenient to operate the mobile phone via the touch screen, manufactures of the mobile phones have to develop a mechanism for preventing mistouching of the touch screen, so as to prevent activation of an unintended function caused by mistouching of the touch screen. In other words, when the mobile phone is not operated for a while, it may be automatically set to a screen lock state, so as to turn off an input function of the touch screen. Such mechanism is essential when the mobile phone is put into a pocket or a bag. Once the mobile phone is set to the screen lock state, misdialing of the mobile phone may be avoided.
Taking a commonly used mobile phone as an example, after the mobile phone enters the screen lock state, a user may observe icons on the screen for indication of missed calls or missed messages. However, displaying positions of the icons on the screen are fixed and cannot be changed. Namely, even if there is no any missed call or missed message, the user may still observe the icons displayed in a form of gray level at the fixed displaying positions. Therefore, the user may mistakenly consider there are still missed calls or missed messages to be checked, so that utilization convenience of the mobile phone is influenced.